HitchHiker
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Axel's drunk and just wants to go home. That is, until he sees the bright flash of someone on the side of the road. Despite his better judgement, he allows the stranger into his car, even though there is a serial killer on the loose. Mild swearing, lime.


_A/N – Happy Akuroku day, all! I was mad at myself for missing Zemyx day and dear Dreamer alerted me to Akuroku day, so, here's what I did for it. I'm not going to be back full time until school starts up again. But, thanks to those that have stuck with me!_

_Warning – mild swearing, nudity, violence and mild sex. Also, boylove. Duh._

**ViiiXiii**

The music pounding from the stereo thudded through his chest, causing his mind to blur still farther. Axel was thankful there weren't many other cars on the road tonight as the mild burn of alcohol churned in his stomach. The blonde in the back seat was singing off-key to the reverberating rhythms and high-pitched male's voice.

"Give it to me raw and hard," Demyx squealed, dancing in an over-exaggerated, drunken state, annoying the slate-haired teen beside him. Said teen grabbed each of the blonde's shoulders, stopping the racket that was being issued from his mouth with his own lips. Axel gazed into the rearview mirror at the abrupt end to the death calls with a smirk on his slightly parted lips, turning the music down to a decent level. He perked at Demyx's mewl as his shuddering fingers found their way into Zexion's hair.

"Keep it PG, right, guys?"

Zexion broke free from his lover's embrace long enough to hiss a command to the driver. "You keep your eyes on the road. Never mind us. Be glad I let you drive in your state."

"What state?!"

"You're drunk. We're all drunk. Just get us home safely, please."

"You'll owe me if we do."

"I'll screw Demyx right here if you mess up." Zexion snapped in a very uncharacteristic growl. Axel whined softly, placing his eyes back on the black tar of the highway. He just wanted to get back home to his nice, safe bed and sleep. Knowing Sober Zexion would never stay true to a threat like that -hell, he would never even _threaten _something like that - but unsure of this new Drunk Zexion, the redhead didn't want to take his chances.

"I just got this car. Keep it clean."

A moan from the blonde was the only answer he got and it was answer enough -"fat chance" it screamed. Axel groaned, his forehead inching ever so close to the steering wheel. The only thing that kept him from slamming his head in despair was a flash of yellow as his headlights scanned the horizon. "What the hell?" The redhead squinted, trying to see the object that he was approaching more clearly -not that he understood the logic behind the action. As he drew closer he could see the outline of a body, arm outstretched to the road, a point coming up from the end of a long sleeve. A thumb.

"Hey guys, what do you think about some company?"

"You're _not _coming back here, asshole," Zexion slurred, completely dominating the mewling boy that had twisted so he was laying across the seat. Axel glared at the rearview mirror.

"Not what I meant. Hitch-hiker up there. How 'bout we take him for a spin?"

"Do what you want. We're busy," Demyx gasped out, pulling Zexion's mouth down to his once more.

By now, the flash of yellow had dyed down to a soft lull of blonde spikes, most likely held up with a gallon of hair-gel -Axel would know, his own 'stylish' spikes took at least that much. Blinker on, signaling his decision to pick up the blonde, Axel pulled over just a little past the stranger. Placing on a sly 'I'm-not-drunk-and-definitely-not-a-horny-jerk-just-looking-to-get-into-your-pants' smirk, he waited for the blonde to open the door, sit down and thank him.

"No problem, no problem. Where're you off to, Hot Stuff?" Axel pulled back onto the deserted highway, glad that Demyx had finally shut his mouth -from a very strict warning from the teen that was still pleasuring him. He glanced to the new blonde when he didn't answer.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't call me such a demeaning name."

"If I knew your name, I wouldn't have to, sexy."

Receiving a glare from the feisty, blue-eyed passenger, Axel smirked, placing his own emerald orbs back onto the empty road. "Fine, I'll behave. But, only if you start answering me."

"My name is Roxas."

"Okay, that's a start. Where are you going, Rox-as?"

Roxas seemed to twitch at the twang the redhead had placed on his name. "It doesn't matter." His gaze shot back out to the gravel he had just been walking. Axel stole a glance at him and smirked at the throb in his groin that had nothing to do with the quantity of alcohol he had taken in at the club.

"How 'bout back to my place? I could give ya a good time."

"Sicko. Who's to say that I'd be into a guy? Much less a guy as revolting as you, you horny jerk."

"Spot on, there, Rox-as. But, wouldn't anyone be horny with those two in their back seat?"

Demyx chose that moment to go against his instructions and let out a loud moan which forced Zexion up and off him as punishment. Roxas curled his lip in disgust, fiddling with the stitch in his black, leather gloves. Axel took that opportunity to stare at him out of his peripheral vision, keeping one eye on the open road and the other on his latest catch. A tight, leather trench coat hugged close to the blonde's slim waist; bright, liquid-blue orbs hung on his pale, ashen face; blonde spikes making him look taller than he was. Another twitch from between his legs and the redhead shifted to be more comfortable.

"So, are you gay, Roxas?" Demyx whined, sitting up and pouting with puppy-dog aquamarine orbs at Zexion. The elder teen only glared, taking up Roxas' lead and facing the window, watching the world slip by around them.

"I don't think it is of any of your concern what his sexual orientation is, Demyx." Tears appeared at the edges of those sea-green oceans, the pout becoming even more pronounced. Demyx could have his way with Drunk Zexion but Sobering Zexion was moody, something the older blonde knew, although he had very little experience in the field.

"But, it would be mine, right? I kinda wanna know what comes into my car."

"Apparently you don't care all that much." Axel shot Roxas a hard glare, the two lovers in the back ignoring the insult as they started their own heated battle.

"Why's that?"

"Well, you let those two in -"

"They happen to be my best friends, thank you very much!"

"And," Roxas continued as though Axel hadn't interrupted him. "You pick me up even though there have been cases all over the city of a deranged serial killer. Everyone else just passed me by."

Turning back to eye the sudden blare of headlights that passed from the opposite direction, Axel drummed his fingers for a moment, an odd silence dropping over the four as the song ended. "Well, are you the killer, then? If you are, you can just forget about coming into my house."

"I wasn't planning on it anyway."

"Wouldn't that mean that you are the killer? You didn't deny that bit!" Demyx piped up, enthusiasm lining his voice as he perked, face breaking out in mystified awe. Zexion sent him a glare, causing his features to fall once more.

"Not necessarily. Maybe I just don't want to take the creep up on his offer."

Axel sulked, his lips drawn in a solid pout. "I'm not a creep. I just know a good time when I see it."

"Which is what I find just a _little _bit creepy."

"Just be glad I'm giving you a ride."

"Even though you're drunk and I could lose my life tonight?"

"Oh, Rox-as, have faith! I've gotten this far, haven't I?"

The blonde sighed, shrugging, before going back to stare out the window. Soon enough they had pulled up outside of Zexion's apartment and the two in the back thanked Axel for the night and that they would see him Monday at work. Axel nodded and Demyx winked to the pair still left in the vehicle as the slate-haired teen grabbed his wrist, hauling him off into the unlit house.

Alone with Roxas, Axel laid his head back on the headrest, taking in a deep breath. "Now, where do you want to be dropped off at? Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

Roxas shifted, angling his body towards the redhead as the escaping pair dissappeared inside the house. An unknown glint shining in his cerulean orbs, the blonde smirked a cruel smirk.. "I suppose I'll have to find a place."

Axel caught the hinting seduction in the blonde's voice and narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion. "Change your mind about my place, then? I have an extra bedroom." His voice was lined with speculation. What had caused this change?

"I think we could share one, don't you? Since you were so eager to get in my pants when those two were here. Or was that just to show off to them?"

"Rox-as ... What?"

Scowling, the blonde gazed out the front window into the lit street beyond. "Let's go back to your place, you'll pass out soon enough from the smell of your breath and then I can be on my way."

Another twitch in his pants as the redhead pictured what the small blonde had hinted at. Lust combined with the remains of the alcohol and his suspicions were thrown out the window. Throwing the car into drive, Axel went the few blocks to his own house, glancing every once in a while at the once-again silent blonde. Once the first wave of lust was driven from his mind and into his nether regions, Axel again could wonder about the sudden change. "Why," was all he could get out.

"Why what?" The blonde's voice was soft, seductive.

"Why're you so eager to let me into your pants now, after calling me a creep and stuff?"

The blonde leaned over, a large smirk taking up his features. "I think you're some hot stuff, too. That's all that matters, right?"

"You're avoiding m-my question." Axel choked as the blonde drew nearer still, eyes sparkling in the harsh, orange light from the lamp at the end of the redhead's driveway as they pulled up to his garage. Roxas nipped at his ear as he reached for the key. Axel moaned.

"You'll find out, later." Another moan left Axel's lips as the warm breath of an angel brushed over his ear and neck, making him squirm.

"G-good enough," he managed, fumbling with his seatbelt as Roxas slipped out the door, already having his own undone. Waiting at the front door with a tapping, impatient foot, Roxas smirked at the stumbling redhead.

"Hey, Mister Hothead, what's you're name, anyway? I never did catch it."

"A-Axel," Axel stammered, his fingers finding the right key and he unlocked the door. Roxas came up behind him, hands running their way over his hips, onto his abdomen. Going on tiptoes, he hushed the name back into Axel's ear, sending a shudder coursing through the redhead. Roxas gave a laugh, feeling the tightening of Axel's already tight jeans as he worked his nimble, still-gloved fingers down to feel his handy-work.

"Are you always so easily turned on?"

"N-Nope. You must be ... special," the redhead choked out, taking a deep breath to not look like such a fool.

"That's right, just breathe. I'm not someone to _die _for."

Axel pressed forward, slipping from Roxas' grasp. He moved through the open door and slipped off his shoes, motioning for the blonde to do the same. "You can hang your coat up over there, if you can reach."

"So you woo me with short jokes. And you expect to get in my pants."

"Just how I roll, lil' buddy. You had to tiptoe to hug me."

Axel laughed at the glare he was receiving from the pint-sized blonde. Free from his coat, Roxas stepped closer to the redhead, a demonic smirk swiping the glare from his seething oceans. Axel was taken aback and moved away from the blonde by a step. "You're a strange kid, Rox-as. How old _are _you, anyway? I don't need to go to jail for rape charges."

Roxas stalked closer to Axel, carnivorous smirk playing with his handsome features, a starving predator about to pounce on its juicy prey. "I'm twenty, _Axel_. Don't worry. I won't go to the cops. _Promise_."

Eyes narrowed once more. "You don't have any STDs or something like that, do you?" Roxas shook his head, innocence now taking place of the malice. _Kid's friggin' bipolar. Nice catch, idiot. _Axel scolded himself. What _had _he gotten himself into? "H-How bout some coffee? I need to sober up a bit. I wanna remember screwin' a god like you."

Roxas bit his lip, looking up at Axel with a borrowed mockery of Demyx. "Are you this charming to all of the strangers you bring to your house, Axel?" With his lips drawn in such a pout, the boy looked like just that, a boy. He looked about sixteen. Three years difference, in that case. Axel highly doubted this blonde could be older than he. Lost in his mind, Axel didn't notice the blonde come up to him until he felt warm hands sliding up under his skin-hugging black tee-shirt. He shuddered at the feel.

Ignoring the boy's question, Axel sighed, pulling the blonde close to stand on the his feet before turning and going down past the kitchen to the back of his house, into his bedroom. Shutting the door behind himself, he threw the blonde down onto his neatly-made mattress, causing the younger to yelp in shocked surprise. "You really are a gorgeous kid, Rox-as." Axel was upon him before the blonde could gather his bearings.

A dull light sifted in through the parted curtains, illuminating the room in the same orange glow that covered Axel's front yard. The blonde managed to gape around the finely furnished room as the redhead made his way down his neck, his hands going down to play with the boy's belt. Biting back a moan, Roxas arched his back into the fleeting touches. "Y-You rich or s-something."

"Brother is," Axel panted back, getting annoyed at the fabric lining Roxas' chest, forcing his hands away from the boy's belt only long enough to pull the shirt off and toss it onto the floor at the foot of the bed. Roxas was unable to hold back his moan when Axel's fingers danced their way inside his unbuttoned jeans, a trail of fire leading down his thigh as his hips were raised from the feathered comforter. "Vocal, aren't you?" The redhead hissed, tossing the jeans down to meet the discarded shirt.

Feeling the cool air of Axel's bedroom colliding with his exposed skin caused another moan to cascade through Roxas' lips, confirming the redhead's wisecrack. His hips lifted of their own accord when Axel rid him, too, of his boxers. The redhead smirked, pulling back to kneel on the very edge of the mattress, hovering over Roxas' knees. His erection throbbed painfully inside his still-latched jeans as his emerald orbs took in the perfect ivory skin of this stranger. The blonde made a small noise of protest when the fleeting strokes stopped, snaking his own fingers up to the hem of the redhead's shirt, begging silently to see the skin beneath.

"You really confuse me, Rox-as," Axel hummed as he put his fingers over the roaming digits, halting them before they could even expose his belly-button. Roxas' strained face slipped into a glare.

"Oh well. Not like you'll see me after tonight so just hurry up and fuck me."

Axel smirked, leaning down and kissing the blonde's collarbone, nipping at the sensitive skin there. Another loud moan rocked through the otherwise quiet room. "What happens if I want to see you again? Will you deny me the pleasure?"

"Nng. I-if I have my way, you won't be seeing much of anyone."

Not catching the hidden malice in those words, Axel bit down hard on Roxas' shoulder, causing the blonde to cry out in pain. "That hurt, asshole."

"I don't like being controlled."

Roxas growled fiercely but bucked his hips despite himself as Axel's tongue slipped out to caress the wound he had just inflicted. Satisfied that Roxas wouldn't try anything that he didn't want, Axel moved up to the boy's lips, kissing him aggressively, deeply. The blonde's fingers found his shirt once more and he ran his digits up, under the fabric, lifting it as they went. Yanking the remainder of the black fabric off over his mane of red spikes, Axel sat back on Roxas' thighs, supporting his weight with his own bent limbs.

Again the blonde protested, grabbing for any material that still concealed the looming figure above him. The looming figure with the smirk that could only bring mischief. Allowing the blonde his way, being rid of first his belt and then the unbuttoning of his jeans while his own fingers played havoc with the blonde's chest. Leaning down to get another kiss from the beautiful boy, he edged himself off the mattress, leaving the blonde to pant and mewl for him.

"Tell me, what's your deal?"

"W-What?"

Panting still, the blonde propped himself up on his elbows and watched the redhead remove his constrictions, allowing them to fall to the floor to join Roxas' clothes. He didn't move back onto the bed.

"I still wanna know why you were so against this before Zexion and Demyx left and then the second they were gone you started coming on to me. So, got any answers for me?"

The blonde gazed at him in confusion for a minute until comprehension dawned on his features. "I don't like it when people know where I'm at."

"You're a really weird kid."

"Which is why I don't want to waste my chances with all this talking."

"Wha?"

"Just get back down here."

The redhead glared.

"Please."

"That's better." Axel sidled onto the mattress, straddling the blonde, fingers digging into the younger's shoulders, pushing him back down. "You really are quite beautiful, Rox-as." To reinforce his statement, Axel kissed the boy softly, his digits trembling over the perfected skin, down to massage the blonde's thigh. Roxas rolled his hips to try and work the touch onto his throbbing erection, only succeeding in gaining another painful nip from Axel. The blonde whimpered softly.

"Play by my rules, Rox-as. Got it memorized?" Axel waited for the boy to moan, nodding his head as his tongue went out to feel the spot on his lip that the redhead marred. He worked his way down the blonde's neck once more, his fingers moving ever so close to relieve the boy. Again, Roxas moved his hips to meet the touch, not caring when Axel punished him.

"C'mon, Axel. Stop the teasing." Axel had been leaving his mark on the boy's neck but stopped at the order.

"Where's the fun in it if you can't watch your victim squirm?"

Axel smirked devilishly at the sharp intake of breath that rushed passed his ear. Feeling the fear now rolling from the blonde, Axel purred, sliding his digits up the now-pinpricked, cool thigh, dancing upon the erection that was pressed against his stomach. Roxas groaned, fisting the blanket beneath him.

"V-Victim?" he gasped, forcing the words through clenched teeth.

"Mmm. You mentioned it earlier. The serial killer. Who knows? It could be me, couldn't it?"

"I-I ... supose."

"Are you scared?"

Roxas' answer was a roll of the hips, fighting to get that hand moving faster along his length. Axel laughed against the heating chest of the junior. "I'll take that as a no." The blonde arched his back, whining, when Axel removed his hand.

"Y-You want me to be sc-scared?" Roxas panted. Axel shook his head, leaning back on his legs once more, grabbing the blonde by the underarms and moving him to place his back against the fancy headboard. "Wh-What are you...doing?"

Axel smirked once more, locking eyes with the blonde before placing one hand on each of the smaller boy's thin hips. Roxas gasped, legs writhing in pleasure, when he found his member being enveloped in the redhead's warm mouth, his strong tongue brushing over it in waves. Wrapping his fingers in that mane of red spikes, Roxas moaned, crying out in pleasure as Axel moved his face closer, father down the shaft, pulling away only to slam his face back down.

"Nng." With a cry, Roxas exploded in a blaze, writhing in Axel's hands. The redhead swallowed graciously, loving the feel of the semi-liquid rushing down to meet the alcohol that was still churning. Yawning, he curled at the feet of the worn-out boy that was still trying to recover his breath.

"Still sure you won't stay for a while?"

Roxas gazed with glazed eyes at the redhead that had apparently forgotten his own throbbing manhood. Emerald orbs met with the hazy blue that were still lost in the white light. "I-I can't."

"Aww, but you seem like such an interesting kid."

"I can't. I shouldn't even have stayed this long!"

"Hmm, why? Gah, don't tell me. I was right and you are too beautiful. I figured someone like you would be in a relationship." Axel sighed, pouting. He sat at the edge of the bed, facing away from Roxas, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands. "I was just joking about being that freak, by the way."

Roxas nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know. C'mere. I'd feel kinda bad if I didn't get rid of that." Axel finally did as he was told, taking up the blonde's position. "There's been something that I've been meaning to try. Do you mind?" The redhead gazed at him with a skeptical expression in the semi-darkness.

"Depends."

The blonde disappeared to the floor, rummaging through the piles of discarded clothes. The redhead heard a small tinkle, the clink of metal hitting metal and the younger boy returned to sight, holding their forgotten belts. He smirked as even more blood flooded from the redhead's face to his groin.

"Raise your hands?"

Axel felt his breath catch in his throat. Without thinking, a robot being ordered around by the demon between his legs, Axel readily let his hands spring up. Kneeling in front of the redhead, Roxas took one hand gingerly in both of his own, pulling it up to the top of the headboard where it came to end at a spindle. Wrapping the redhead's wrist with his belt, connecting it to the wood, Roxas leaned close, pressing his lips against Axel's, causing the elder teen to moan, squirming. Roxas did the same with Axel's other hand, leaving another kiss on his chapping lips.

"You know what, Axel?"

Roxas rocked back onto his heels, legs spread wide erotically, elbows throwing them still farther apart, one tooth biting at the edge of his lip seductively. Axel moaned, closing his eyes and squirming at the fire in his abdomen. "W-What?" The stutter was just a breath, strangled, escaping through sweating, parted lips. Axel was almost beginning to get angry with himself. Since when had he been so easily provoked?

"Where's the fun in it if you can't watch your victim squirm?"

Axel moaned once more, forcing himself to stay still. He wouldn't let this stranger have satisfaction of this taunting. "Open your eyes, Axel. You can't move your arms, can you?" The redhead felt a boil of panic roll through the fire in his stomach. He tried, but failed, so he shook his head. "That's good. Now I think I'll tell you a bit more about myself. Would you like that?" That malicious look was placed back on Roxas' face.

Axel shook his head. He just wanted to get sucked off -he'd settle for a hand job, for goodness sake!- so that he could go to bed. It was three thirty in the morning and he was tired, drunk and horny. "Aww," Roxas whined in a mocking voice, going once more from pleasured teen to a demon with murderous intent. The boy leaned close to the redhead's ear. "But I was so looking forward to toying with you some more! Play along, _Axel_."

Hearing his name made him shudder not from pleasure but from the mild beating of horror that he was just cluing into. Again, he asked himself what the hell he had gotten into. "Ask me something, anything. I'll answer it now!"

The redhead faltered for a moment, trying to clear his thoughts. As if in taunting, proving how much power he now held, Roxas ran his left hand down over Axel's chest, across his still-writhing stomach, down to his throbbing erection. Fingering it, he forced a moan to course out through Axel's lips.

"Wh-What's with the mood changes?" Axel stammered, trying his best to sound calm and composed. "You bipolar or something?" Roxas laughed, the sound almost hurting Axel's ears.

"It's a trap, Axel. All just something I have apperently perfected by now. Make it seem like I am not interested in what you have to offer, rope you in until you couldn't possibly resist and then I kill you."

The earth seemed to shatter. Emerald orbs shot open, mouth hinged, breathing labored. He could no longer feel Roxas' administrations. He knew - somewhere in the back of his mind - that this was no joke.

"A trap. And I walked right into it, didn't I?"

"Wonderfully, Axel. So amazing." He laughed again, a cold, cruel hiss. "You even tried to scare me with a threat of being myself."

"I-If I make you f-feel so good, why not ... keep me alive?"

"Oh, but where's the fun in that? I'd just get bored with you after a while."

"C'mon, Roxas. Y-You don't have to ... please." Axel was shocked to feel the tears that had gathered on his eyelashes.

"I'm glad you've realized the danger you're in."

"Can I talk you out of the danger? Can I save myself?"

"I'm afraid not."

Shaking, the redhead hung his head, feeling exposed and cold and lonely. Seeing that he was getting no where with the redhead's softening erection, Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, forcing those red spikes into his chest as he hugged the shaking teen. "Why? You still haven't answered that. What do you get out of this? Is it just for the sex?"

"Oh, you over think things. I'm doing this just for the fun of it. You're the first person that has offered themselves to me."

Axel gave a weak chuckle, more defeated than he would have liked. "I'm such an idiot. I heard it all over the news. The police even suspected it to be someone on the side of the road. Ah, I can't believe it."

"Well, at least you actually figured it out. Sort of. Everyone else just screamed and I killed them. You are by far the most memorable one."

"If you go away, right now, I promise I won't tell the cops about it."

"Axel, listen to me. You were dead the moment you let the other two leave."

He shook his head violently against the blonde's warm chest, a sob racking his body. "I'm _nineteen_! I have my whole life ahead of me. Don't you care?! I have friends! Please. Think it over."

Roxas sighed. "I already have, Axel. I'm sorry."

A spark ignited. "No you aren't! Don't even bother! You asshole! Like you said 'Stop this teasing.' It's unbearable. If you're gonna kill me, do it and get it over with."

The blonde cupped Axel's chin in his hand, forcing him to look him in the eye. "You can't do this, Roxas. You just can't."

Roxas slipped away, leaving the redhead hanging in all his deathly glory, once-proud erection limp, tears running down his cheek, sliding down his chest. "It's alright, Axel. It'll be over soon." Roxas gathered his clothes, slowly slipping into them. Axel, erratic breathing slightly under control and the racking, shaking sobs coming less frequently, just gazed at his killer with shining orbs of emerald.

"Tell me something, though." The murderer turned to face his soon-to-be victim 'hmm'ing to show the redhead had his attention. "You said that ... I was dead when Zexion and Demyx left ... why then? Why not the second I spotted you?"

A sad smile appeared on Roxas' features. "I've been picked up on the side of the road by many, many people. Must be the same charm that made you want me. But, I won't kill someone if there will be witnesses. And I can only ever kill one person, right? Notice that? So, if even just Zexion or Demyx had stayed with you, we wouldn't be in this position right now."

Shuffling into his shirt, Roxas went to the door. "Close your eyes." Axel did as he was told, knowing the stranger would be flicking on the light. Prediction coming true, the redhead lowered his head once more at the stinging sensation.

"What're you up to now?"

"I'm looking for something."

"Obviously. Like what?"

"I'm not as heartless as I sound. I don't want you to suffer more than you already have. Got anything that'll make it quick?"

Axel let out another sob despite himself. It was true. He was going to die. The finality of it crushed him as though a ton of brinks had just been slammed onto his chest. "You kill people because they're helping out a complete stranger. You don't call that heartless?" As a side note, he added in a hushed croak. "A gun. In the drawer, there."

"I have my reasons."

Fingers sifted nimbly through the socks and underwear until they found their target; cerulean orbs avoided the emeralds that gazed into them. Finally, Roxas flinched at the feel of the cool steel against his palm, his fingers clenching around the weapon. "You're the first one, you know."

"The first?"

"Yeah. I wasn't just mocking you when I said that I liked to make people squirm. You'll be the first quick death. Seems that I kinda grew to like you."

The hope flew back into Axel voice. "Then you can save me! Please, Roxas. Don't do this!"

Having the gun in his sights, Axel sobbed again, pulling at his restraints to no avail. He had lost the feeling in both of his hands. There was no getting out of this trap. "I've bent the rules enough as is. I'm not going to let you go."

"Well ... it was worth a try." Axel sighed, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "Just ... can you ... do me a favor?"

"Maybe."

"Well, someone's gonna find me, right? The guys will be coming to look for me when I don't show up for work. Can I have some clothes? I only need a pair of boxers or something. Can you do that much?"

Roxas stood in shock for a moment before smiling. "I suppose that could be arranged." Setting the gun on the floor, the blonde lifted the discarded boxers from the floor. "I'll do it." Trying his hardest not to graze his victim's skin, the murderer brought the silken coverings up to the older teen's waist, ordering him to lift his hips. Roxas left a soft kiss on the redhead's parted lips.

Picking up the cool metal, a dead silence fell over the world, time standing still as Roxas laid his finger on the trigger. He faltered when a small smirk lit up Axel's face. "No bullets." Axel nodded, the smile growing. "Of course. Do you have any?"

"Obviously."

"Where?"

Axel laughed, hitting the point of insanity, having his death looming over his head. "I've told you where the weapon is. You don't think I'm going to just point out the ammunition? I was an idiot once already tonight. I'm not serving my head on a silver platter."

"I could always go out into the kitchen and get a knife. I'll make it nice and slow like I did with everyone else!"

"Calm down. I'll give you a hint. They're by something I want you to take with you. It's a necklace. My brother gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday. It's somewhere in this room."

Starting his search, Roxas glanced back at the condemned teen. "Why do you want me to take it? I never take anything from my victims."

"Exactly. I heard that on the news too." Axel smirked. "Like you said, you kinda sorta like me, so, why not make yourself remember this?"

Roxas stopped, his hand ghosting over the dusted surface of an opposite dresser that sat by the door. A hoop of blood red shone at the end of his fingers.. "What's it look like?"

Axel leaned his head back to rest against the wall, closing his eyes to picture the gift from his beloved brother. "Silver chain. But, that's not the part that matters. There is a pendent. A ring made of rubies with diamond spikes."

"This?" Roxas held the described necklace up for Axel's emeralds to see. The redhead nodded once, another tear making its way down his cheek. Just one more tear.

"Can I... please ... Please, let me just ..." Axel took a steadying breath, trying so hard to get his emotions in check. "Roxas ... my brother ... we ... had a fight ... He was mad at me for going out and getting drunk last weekend and I haven't talked to him since. Please ... Rox. Don't ... I have to ... apologize. Can I ... Just write him? Just let me write him a note, to tell him how ... sorry I am? Please?"

Roxas stared at the redhead. "There's paper in the first room to your left. It's in the printer. You think you could grab some? C'mon, Rox. It's the last thing I'll ask for." The blonde nodded, leaving the room to come back a minute later with a piece of paper and pen, the gift still in between his fingers. "You write it, kay?" A nod and Roxas stopped at the dresser, the bullets still tucked away safely in their box beside his hand.

"Reno. .... I'm so sorry. Please ... Forgive me. I would say that .... I'll never do it again but ... that's kinda worthless, isn't it? ... I'm sorry ... I've been so horrible. I wish that ... I could have ... said this in person ... Ugh, I promised I wouldn't cry anymore. If you ... want to have your necklace back ... I kinda gave it to .... this cute kid. I'm sorry ... I'm such a screw-up. Maybe .... Next time ... I'll be smarter. Love ... Your lil' bro, Axe."

The redhead shook his head to get the tears out of his eyes. Roxas gazed back at him, hand shaking slightly. "I'm still going to kill you." Axel nodded. He knew. God, he knew. His brother... that was the final straw. It was the last thing keeping him alive. He took a deep breath as Roxas loaded the gun.

"Bye Rox-as."

"Bye Axel."

-

"So, where're you headed?"

"Doesn't matter."

Rubies and diamonds glinted under the streetlights.

--

The End

--

_A/N - Don't concentrate on the unlikelyhood of Roxas getting away, please. Make up some sort of lie to yourself if you must. Any other questions, comments of just the need to say hello? Drop a line. I'd be overjoyed to hear from you! _

When you give it to me ya give it to me raw and hard_ - Bring The Pain_

_Mindless Self Indulgence_


End file.
